kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Krin
The Krin is the Ancient Alien Species responsible for "Kylar's Immortality" and are also the ones responsible for the KLE gaining assess to LCOAM & ICOAM. Their main goal is to grow and expand their Alien Empire everywhere and conquer every civilization they discover. The Krin The Krin themselves are actually humanoid in nature but have many distinctive features that make them look nothing like humans. They are rather tall and thin creatures with a very strange looking head. The Krin are highly advanced and have been a unified empire for countless Millennia. It is said they originated in a galaxy that is not our own but no information was discovered that gave away a specific location was discovered by human personnel. It is however speculated that they come from the Triangulum Galaxy and have already conquered the Andromeda Galaxy. Krin Bio-Invasion The Krin military uses bio-engineering to create various different creatures in their arsenal. One of their most devastating invasion techniques to a populated planet like Earth is targeting a planet with an atmospherical bio-weapon that will create a thick dark liquid that will gather in the clouds and fall down in a similar way to rainfall. As the dark liquid crashes to the ground it will form a thick puddle that will expand and spread outwards. The Liquid will absorb any sort of vegetation it lands on and that is what feeds it and makes it spread. Now if you were to walk into the Krin Puddle it would be like walking into the most acidic acid and you would literally dissolve into the ever-expanding black ooze. This puddle also has the ability to transform things and can also have creatures materialize out of the substance itself. Most commonly during the Milky Way invasion, the Puddle would turn trees into defensive structures as a surprise to those who were unsuspecting to be shot at by what used to be a tree. After the initial terraforming process has started the Krin will commence an official and proper invasion onto the planet that has already been ravaged by the thousands of puddles that are consuming thousands of people and animals and then creating hundreds of thousands of Krin Warriors all before the official attack force reaches the planet. Once the Attack Force reaches the planet they pretty much just have clean up duty and just have to do a lifeform scan and destroy or absorb what's left. Once everything native no longer exist the Krin can completely terraform the planet and create a whole new world above the ashes of the old one. Krin Technology The Krin often will deploy atmospheric altering structures to make the world more habitable for the Krin themselves. The Krin have various technologies all originating from the Krin Material called Urb-air Stemow. The Krin have created energy shields out of the material. The shields will absorb and disintegrate anything that comes in contact with it. The Krin have implemented the material into their weapons as well. Wormholes They have also developed a technology that can create wormholes out of the substance that can appear in any targeted area in space. These portals sizes can vary and can be hundreds of miles long to a microscopic scale. The portals can be big enough to transport the largest Krin Spacecraft. The Krin have similar technology for Kra-ouiko (LCOAM) but it is on a much smaller scale and must have a supporting structure to work. The Kra-ouiko variant is often built into larger spacecraft so in case of a conflict the Krin can designate hundreds to billions of Krin fighters through the portal. Kylar and Krin Kylar Kylar is a human born on Earth in ancient Rome who had unfortunate things happen in his life that would lead him to go to war with his cousin. At the end of a major battle, Kylar was about to kill his cousin's wife but would ultimately disappear mid-swing and confuse everyone on the battlefield as the armor he was wearing moments before falling to the ground. Kylar would wake up on a Krin ship where he would learn that he has been selected for an experiment but was given very little detail on what it was and then was returned to Earth after he was given a green crystal. Once was returned to Earth he would wake up in a wooden house that didn't seem familiar. Once he walked outside he noticed he was in a village that he didn't recognize. He walked through the village dazed and confused and noticed that everyone was staring at him. Kylar would look into a puddle and notice his eyes were a bright purple. He would walk into a building and everyone would start questioning why he came back. This would confuse Kylar so he would leave the building and then as he turned a corner he saw himself in the street. This second he was a cloned version of Kylar that may or may not have been a mistake that was placed by the Krin. The Krin clone would become Kylar's Brother and would eventually be named Kyle The Destroyer and would become the most impressive warrior in Kylar's ranks. In 3697, Kylar would walk into a Krin Portal left behind from the Krin Invasion. This portal would transport him to the Krin capital planet. There he would become heavily genetically enhanced by Krin Engineers. Exactly two thousand years later in 5697 AD, Kylar would return to the Milky Way Galaxy as Krin with an even bigger invasion force than before. His goal was to Destroy and Convert all life in the galaxy. Kylar would gain a following and form a New Empire with new knowledge and now specialized in Krin Technology. Kylar would, however, leave one survivor from each attack so that a message would be spread to others like wildfire; Kylar has Returned. Are there more like Kylar? It is unconfirmed but Kylar has always had a feeling that once a planet with intelligent life is discovered, the Krin will take an individual from the intelligent species from that planet and give them the gift of "immortality" and basically corrupt the individual with power. Once they make the life form immortal they will seed the material known as Kra-ouiko into the creature's possession. Then the Krin will wait for a Few Millennia to see if the Creature that was gifted with power has crippled the rest of its species while also creating an army that should be subservient to the Krin but the Krin will often try to assimilate the new army as Bio-material to make more useful warriors and whatever is required for conquering the Planet. Kylar may have just been like all the others but he believes that he overheard a conversation from Krin personnel while he was being operated on reveling that they are making another subject to cause chaos on its homeworld. Kylar may just have been the most successful and efficient of all of the subjects or he was just the first subject in the Milky Way Galaxy. Kylar would ultimately order his clones to turn against the Krin Forces that would land on Imperial Planets. The Krin would be caught off guard but would ultimately deal large amounts of casualties to the KLE's forces. Characteristics * Brutal invasion tactics - Will be able to take full control of a planet within a few days. * Always expanding - They are power-hungry and are constantly seizing control of planets everywhere. * Powerful Military - They are probably the most powerful military force in the universe and are capable of annihilating any civilization if they really wanted to. * Unlimited Military - They can pretty much make military forces out of thin air thanks to their Bio-Invasion strategy. * Surprise Attack - Can move a large number of military forces into a specific place thanks to their Wormholes Theme Trivia * The Krin are influenced by multiple different alien species from different science fiction but the most influential are The Scrin, Zerg, Tyranids, and Reapers. Listed Aliens Smaller infantry Krin Swarmer.jpg|Swarmer Runner.jpg|Runner Krin Warrior.jpg|Warrior Parasite Trooper.jpg|Parasite Trooper Air Guardian.jpg|Air Guardian Mind Breaker.jpg|Mind Breaker Krin Shriek.jpg|Shriek Medium * Ultra Warrior * Siren * Stalker * Berserker * Corruptor * Duplicator * Digestor * Pacifier Ultra Warrior.jpg|Ultra Warrior Krin Stalker.jpg|Stalker Krin Siren.jpg|Siren Krin LCOAM Walker.jpg Large * Devourer * Octo-Flyer * Stinger * Impaler * Charger * Ravager Tripod * Disintegration Tripod * Praetorian Tripod * Rhino Walker * Behemoth Krin Stinger.jpg|Stinger Krin Impaler.jpg|Impaler Charger.jpg|Charger Krin Tripod.jpg|Praetorian Tripod Krin Rhino Walker.jpg|Rhino Walker Leader * Overlord Tanks * Carrier * Hover Tank * Plasma Tank * DISC Tank * Air Defender * LCOAM Tank * Stealth Tank * Ravager Tank * Crawler Krin Vehicle.jpg Annihilator Tank.jpg|Annihilator Tank Krin Hover Tank.jpg|Hover Tank Krin LCOAM Tank.jpg|LCOAM Tank Krin Stealth.jpg|Stealth Tank Space Ships * Fighter * Heavy Fighter * Fighter\Bomber * Impact Ship * Transport * Deployment Craft * Assault Ship * Destroyer * City Destroyer * Bombard Battleship * Warship * Assault Carrier * Invasion Carrier * Superior Carrier * Annihilator Ship * Obliteration Ship * Colony ship * Cloning Ship * Universal Destroyer * Guardian Ship * Overlord Ship Krin Deployment Craft.jpg|Krin Deployment Craft Krin Warship.png|Warship Krin Annihilator Ship.jpg|Annihilator Ship Structures Defense *Auto Tower Production *Builder Drone Hive *Power Generator *Bio-Refinery Support *Spore Hill Krin Auto Tower.jpg|Krin Auto Tower Krin Power Generator.jpg|Krin Power Generator Bio-Refinery.jpg|Bio-Refinery Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Krin Category:Roleplay Factions